Be-were
by RachelWolfie
Summary: When the soopreme leaduh is turned into a werewolf by father, how will the KND fare when she can't get to the moonbase? How will they sort it out? And WHERE, PRAY, DID SHE GO?
1. Introduction

The sound of snorting. _Snuff, sniffle, snuff_. Rummaging in the darkness. _Shuffle, crunch, shuffle_. Moonlight grasps through the trees, It's silver beams acting as searchlights as it tries in vain to find the tan hide of the creature, finding no luck at spotting the camouflaged beast. In her wake, she leaves only a trail of shattered leaves and the sound of her ragged breath against the cold december air. Skidding to a halt, she finds herself in a small clearing, the moon's eye glaring down at her sorry form. Teeth as sharp as broken bottles gnash and glisten in fury at the glowing orb. She howls violently, as if being tortured, as she loses what is left of her grip on reality as her hands mutate grotesquely into large, rather canine paws. Now, bathed in the light of the full moon, the beast has been unleashed.


	2. Into the forest

Loud howling echoes through the woods in response, calling not the moon, but the unfortunate wolven child who howled first. This howl came from a distraught young girl, desperately trying to follow the path left by her friend. Her bouncing, frizzy hair drooped over her pale, sickly face as she called out to her friend, hoping to find her soon. She lifted her shaky icy hands to cup them around her mouth, calling again, this time louder. 'RACHEL, WHERE ARE YOU?' she yelled, waiting in despair for a response, but getting only her echo in return. "_Curses_" she hissed, rubbing the icicles that were her fingers together to try and generate some heat. "the night she goes berserk just simply _had_ to be the coldest night of the year ..." and, with that, she continued on with her search.

Soon enough, she discovered distorted wolfen footprints stamped out in some rather moist ground, hinting that she was on the right track. She sincerely wished that she had time to grab a torch when she was following Rachel out, but there just wasn't time. It was now almost pitch black, and she knew that she would have to leave if it got too dark. As she pondered, she spotted a clearing. She wandered into the silver moonlight, and out of the shelter of the tall trees. She glanced round the clearing, trying to work out if Rachel had previously been here. She scanned the trees circling the clearing and noted that there was a path cleared, with trees carelessly tossed astrew as if they were merely toys in a child's play-room. This was where Rachel had gone. Studying the violent array of scattered trees, she suddenly felt very uneasy. She gulped, hoping that the beast had not yet fully corrupted her friend. Crossing her fingers tightly, she advanced beyond the clearing ..

Now warily, the young girl observed the path she was on, taking care to make sure she was going the right way. "Rachel?" she called, almost at a whisper, unsure if she still wanted to track down her friend. Perhaps it's too dark now, and turning back would be the best option, she thought, hoping that Rachel was still slightly conscious. She didn't really fancy becoming a werewolf's dinner ... Suddenly, her head swiveled as a loud snap had interrupted her thoughts. She looked around in fear, trying to spy the source of the disturbance. "Rachel?" she asked, getting no reply from the thing. _Snap_. Another strange noise made her head turn again, and a dense panting noise flooded into the air. _Ta-thump. Ta-thump_. Another strange noise. The sound of the poor child's heart beating against her chest. _Creak. Snap. Rustle_. Something was advancing on her. She couldn't stand it any longer, she wasn't made to withstand this much terror. With a brief, echoing scream, she fled in a wild panic, running as fast as she could possibly go. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. _CREAK. SNAP. RUSTLE_. She was being followed. She didn't dare turn around to see what was chasing her, but if she had, she'd have seen only the debris of twigs and leaves she was kicking up ...

_THUMP_. She came to a sudden stop as a rather small, round tree blocked her path. A warm, furry tree that seemed to have rain water dropping from it, despite the fact that there had been little rain recently ... She dared to look up, and found herself staring directly into the crazy, feral eyes of a drooling wolf-beast. But not any wolf-beast, this beast appeared to be ... "Rachel?"  
>The beast stared down at the girl, as if it was trying to recall who it was, snuffling and whimpering softly. The creature crouched down to meet the small child face-to-face, staring right at her.<br>"it's me, Rachel ..." the girl cooed softly. "Fanny"

The beast stopped and considered the name. Then, suddenly, it's large, empty eyes flashed with a rainbow of emotions. "F...Fanny" she grumbled, trying to speak through mutated wolfen vocal chords. "I-I'm not ... going back ..." She whined, grumbling softly.

"I won't force ya ..." Fanny told her, looking off at the moon, where you could just about see the moon base. "will ya at least come t' my house? It'll be safer, and ..." she paused, looking up and down Rachel's mutated body, then continued. "and if you start t' lose a grip ... I'll be here to help ya"

The wolf girl furrowed her brow, considering this offer. "b-but ... what about ... you? What ... if you can't ... control me..." she pointed out, concerned.

"Then," Fanny began, "there'll be a lot of mess for me dad to clean up t'morrow ..." she said, her serious face twisting into a playful snicker. "hey, just make sure ya don't eat me face ... I want t' look pretty when I go t' heaven!"

The wolf tried to smile slyly and counteracted with "H-heaven? You ... You have high... hopes ...!"

Hand-in-paw, the two girls slowly made their way to the fulbright household ...


End file.
